Lilithmon's Rage
by I.N.V
Summary: Three years past a new darkness and new Digimon warriors known as the Benders. The Frontier come back the to Digital World with two new friends. With challenges in their way, and new spirits evolution, will this adventure be difficult for them?
1. Chapter 1:The Computer

**Chapter 1: The Computer **

**Japan. **

**Kanabara Residents**.

5:27 am. 14 hours ahead of America.

Shinya, Takuya's little brother woke up from his sleep and rubbed his eyes. "Hm…" He moaned as he walked to use the bathroom. After using it, he noticed that his computer had technical problems…I don't believe that a green screen with unusual words was a normal thing. Shinya stared at his computer for a awhile not believing what he was seeing. He rubbed his eyes hard once and stared at it again.

"So I'm not dreaming…" Shinya ran to Takuya's bedroom where he was all over his bed and snoring again.

"Takuya…pssst." Shinya whispered. "Takuya…" He shook him from his shoulder.

"Thank you everyone!! I plan on playing the soccer finals next week!! Count on it!!" He talked in his sleep.

"Figures. Hm…" He searched around Takuya's room and saw a soccer ball that he had since 6th grade. Shinya looked at Takuya then the ball. Takuya. Ball. Takuya. Ball.

Takuya sleeping + a thrown ball at him a woken Takuya + anger.

Shinya shrugged and threw the ball at him. It hit Takuya on the forehead as he fell off his bed.

"AW!! DAMITT!!!" Takuya shouted as he saw Shinya standing in front of him. "Shinya!! Why did you do this to me?! It's 5:27!! IN THE MORNING!!" Takuya pointed at his forehead.

"5:29 actually."

"Whatever!! WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT?!"

"My computer…"

"What…about it?" He gritted his teeth.

"It's green with words going down…ya know? Like that American Movie…Matrix?" Shinya compared it.

"Green? Let's go." Takuya stud up and ran to Shinya's room.

"See?" Shinya said.

"You're right…" Takuya's eye reflected the green screen with the words going down the screen and froze.

"Maybe you should write it down and ask your friends tomorrow. Maybe they know." Shinya suggested.

"Friends…yeah!! Paper! Paper! Paper!!" Takuya grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen and started writing down the strange letters on the piece.

"Thanks Shinya!" Takuya rubbed his brother's hair. "I know it's really early but I'm going to my friend's house really quickly and when mom and dad wake up tell them I went to school early for soccer practice okay? THANKS!! I'll be back!!" Takuya rushed out the door.

"TAKUYA!!!" He ran out the door. "That's my…homework."

Thank you for reading, please R&R!! Thank you


	2. Chapter 2:Reunion

**Chapter 2: The Message**

'What does this mean?! Could it be…?! Is it happening again?!' Takuya thought as he ran to a house on the corner. It was a 3 story house and it was the biggest in this neighbor hood. The only thing in his way was the two things…the front gate and two of the fastest, meanest greyhounds.

"Man…why does her family have to be so rich and famous?" Takuya jumped around in his spot. "Okay…I'll jump the fence and run as fast as I can to the door. That's where Fuji and Chouji can't reach." Takuya placed his paper inside his boxers and started climbing. He jumped off and carefully walked to the door. He successfully passed the dogs and smiled. When he made another step, he stepped on the chew toy that happened to be the squeaky one. It had to be the squeaky, didn't it?

"Aw…man." He cried a bit as the two dogs opened their eyes, lifted their heads and ears as they saw and growled at Takuya. They stud up and carefully walked towards him.

"H-h-hey buddies! What's going on?" Takuya took a few steps backwards.

"BARK!!" They ran after him.

"NOT COOL!! NOT COOL!!" Takuya ran as fast as he could towards the door.

He finally arrived at the door and panted catching his breath. "Ha!! In your faces!!"

"ARF!!" Kosuke barked at him jumping to catch him.

"AH!!" Takuya screamed. He then knocked on the door four times and then it opened a few seconds later.

When the door opened, he saw a tired Zoë. "Takuya? What are you doing here at my house in morning?" Zoë didn't look so happy.

"Zoë!! There's something that I need to tell everybody!! You were the closest one, so I came to you!!"

"Couldn't you wait, Takuya?" Zoë looked at him mean.

"NO!! C'mon!!" He jumped up and down avoiding the dogs behind him.

"Fine. Call the others while I look at the paper. Meet me in my room when you're done." Takuya handed her the paper as she scanned it.

"Amazing…I've never seen such letters before. I can see why you came early." Zoë scanned the paper going up the stairs.

**15 minutes later. **

"Why did you call us here again?" Koji looked at him angry alongside with Kouichi who looked worse.

"Takuya said that he found something interesting on Shinya's computer this morning and came to my house and then called you all to meet us here to discuss it." Zoë explained.

"What is it that you wanted to discuss about?" Tommy rubbed his eyes.

"Look." Zoë pointed to her computer as everyone looked at the screen.

"What…is that?" Koji looked closer.

"Words…it would seem that this language is not human like." Zoë simply said.

"…But why did it appear on Takuya's computer screen?" Koji asked.

"Listen…it may sound crazy, but this is what I thought when I saw this the first time. What if…what if this is from the Digital World?! Maybe Ophanimon and the other Digimon need our help once more?"

"…" No Response.

"It's possible…" JP said.

"Yeah."

"Still…if…Ophanimon and the others sent this to us, why did they send us a message in a language we don't know?" Zoë looked back at the screen.

"True. Then that means there is something wrong with the Digital World." Kouichi said.

"There's only two questions that need to be answered." Tommy said.

"What's happening in the Digital World and why did Ophanimon send us this message in a language we don't know?" Takuya smirked ready for the challenge.


	3. Chapter 3:The Letter Pt1

**(((((Chapter 3: The Letter)))))**

America.

7:00 pm. 14 hours behind Japan.

A girl and her best friend looked at the computer screen. "Are you sure you downloaded the right song, Lizzy?" A boy tapped his foot.

"Yeah. You saw me didn't you? Unless you were spacing out…_AGAIN_." Lizzy looked at him.

"No…I didn't."

"Vincent…" Lizzy poked his forehead with both her index and middle finger.

"Ow…" He rubbed his forehead.

"You know…for some reason I've seen this before…but I'm not sure where or why exactly." Lizzy said.

"Really?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah."

"Now that you mention it…I did see it somewhere too." Vincent said. "It was recently that I saw this book on my desk and read it but…I couldn't cuz…it had those exact letters."

"Do you have the book?"

"Yeah…somewhere here." He searched on his messy bed. "Here. It's like a manga…except without pictures and English words."

Vincent opened the book and flipped through the pages.

"Hey look…there's a page here that translates the letters to the alphabet. Now we can understand what it says."

"Finished! Are you?"

"Yeah. Let's put them together and see what we get."

"Dear friends…I have sent out this message out to all of you, please understand why I sent it in a different language. It would seem that the Digital World is in trouble again and I need your help once more. The chaos is growing even more then ever after you left. Lilithmon…she is the reason why the chaos has appeared on our world and the reason why she has kidnapped the Celestial Angels. She has destroyed half of the Digital World and need your help. I will give you your Spirits as soon as you read this. The Spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors will open the door to the Digital World. Please be careful

Ophanimon."

Vincent and Lizzy looked at each other confused and then 6 D-Techters popped out from the screen and floated in the air waiting to be with their owners once more.

"Whoa….I'm guessing that these are the…the D-Techters." Lizzy touched one of the D-Techters but it shocked her. "Hey…I suppose that the original owners can only touch them."

"There's only one problem though." Vincent said. "How do we find the owners and where are they?"

"Exactly."

Then, another message appeared on the screen only it was translated.

"Another message." Vincent looked closer.

"Thank you new friends for helping out, please bring those back to their owners…I will help out with that part. Do be careful." Then there was a flash.


	4. Chapter 4:The Letter Pt2

**(((((Chapter 4: The Letter Pt.2)))))))  
**

Japan.

6:30 am.

The flash faded and they opened their eyes. Lizzy had the D-Techters in a medium size bag that was on her right side. Vincent had the book in his hands. They were facing the Shinbuya High School.

"Hm…I suppose that they're here. You know…it's not safe to leave the school door open. You may never know who might come in." Vincent said as he walked inside the school.

"I wonder if they start school at 9." Lizzy wondered as she searched for them.

"Maybe." Vincent walked around.

Computer Lab. Shinbuya H.S

"Well…I found nothing that could help us with any of this." Zoë tapped the screen. 

"Is there anything else that might help us?" Takuya asked.

"I wish there was but there's nothing that we can do now." JP said.

"Yeah…maybe we should leave and get back to our classrooms." Kouichi said.

"Okay. We'll walk with you guys to your classes. We have plenty of time anyway." JP said.

"Besides…we have no duties today." Tommy smiled.

"Lucky…I have to clean the desks."

"Don't complain, Takuya." Koji closed his eyes.

"Hey look!" They heard another voice. "There's someone in the computer lab! Let's see if they're there!"

"Someone's coming. Nobody should be here this early until 8." Zoë said quickly turning off the monitor as they hid behind the desk.

Vincent opened the door and looked around.

"Awkward…the computer was on when we saw it…huh." He held onto the door knob.

"Look…they didn't turn off the computer off. Maybe they're still here but else where." Lizzy pointed out.

"True. Maybe it's them that we're looking for. Let's see what they're looking for." Vincent turned on the monitor and saw what they had on the screen.

"Man…if they find out what we're looking for…" Koji whispered.

"Look Vincent. It's the same letters that we saw earlier."

"What?" Takuya looked curious.


	5. Chapter 5:The Messengers

**(((((Chapter 5: The Messengers)))))**

"It would have seem that they too received the letter from Ophanimon, but unable to translate it."

"Ophanimon!!" Takuya stud up shouting startling them. "You two know Ophanimon?!" They were startled by the appearance of Takuya popping out from behind the desk.

"Ophanimon? Yeah…we received a message from our computer from Ophanimon. Possibly the same as yours…if we translate it though." Lizzy explained with a smile.

The others stud up with curiosity. "Translate it. We can't do that. This language is unknown. How are you guys going to translate it?" Koji asked.

"With this." Vincent showed them a unique book. The cover had the same letters as the message and carvings that resembled the Kanji of the Ten Legendary Warriors' element.

"What kind of book is that?" Kouichi asked.

"We believe that this book is somehow connected to Ophanimon and the Digital World from centuries ago."

"How do you know the Digital World?" Tommy exclaimed.

"The message. According to the letter that Ophanimon sent us…the Digital World is not a happy place right now and she needs your help in saving it from the enemy, Lilithmon."

"Lilithmon? Is she the reason behind the chaos?"

"Lilithmon is the reason. Ophanimon has briefly explained that she has captured the Celestial Angels and has already destroyed half of the Digital World." Lizzy explained.

"She destroyed half of the Digital World?!"

"She also captured Saraphimon, Cherubimon and Ophanimon…the Celestial Angels." Zoë said.

"Uh…yeah." Vincent agreed.

"Now we have to go to the Digital World more then ever!" JP exclaimed. "We have to stop Lilithmon and save Ophanimon along with the Digital World."

"Yeah! That's the spirit, JP!" Takuya smiled happily know that they're pumped up.

"One problem though. We don't know how to get to the Digital World." Koji pointed out.

"Oh yeah! That reminds me! Ophanimon gave this to us." Lizzy went through her bag and showed them a cloth that had their D-Techters in it.

"Hey! Our D-Techters!! I haven't seen these in years!!" Takuya and the others grabbed their own D-Techters and were happy to see them again.

"But we still don't have a way to get to the Digital World." Koji pointed out.

"Oh yeah…do you guys know?" Zoë asked.

"According to Ophanimon's letter…" Vincent opened the book up to the translated letter. "The Spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors will open the door to the Digital World. That's all she gave us for you."

"Our Spirits will open the door? Well, we don't have all ten but it wouldn't hurt to try with only 6 of them." Takuya said.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." JP looking at them.

"Hey…what are your names…sorry we didn't ask before." Zoë asked with a smiled.

"That's okay. I'm Vincent Reynoso." He said with a Latino accent.

"Elizabeth Bustamante." She too, had a Latino accent. "But I prefer Lizzy instead."

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Takuya Kanabara."

"Tommy Himi!! Nice to meet ya!"

"JP Shibayama."

"Kouichi Kimura." 

"Koji Minamoto."

"And Zoë Orimoto."

Takuya smirked and went up to the two of them. "Zoë and Koji are both BF and GF in group. If you know what I mean."

Lizzy giggled. "Yes, I do know what you mean. They're a very cute couple indeed."

"Takuya…must you tell everyone?" Koji blushed a bit.

"Its okay, Koji. Jeez…you're always so secretive about our relationship. Is it because of Sai?" Zoë grabbed Koji's arm.

"That jerk. Ever since you and I have been hanging out together…Sai is always interrupting our relationship."

"Don't worry about it…as along as you and Koji love each other, nothing will get in your way, not even this Sai person." Lizzy smiled as Vincent looked at her.

"That's true." He smiled looking back at him.

"Well, enough chit chat. You guys should be going to the Digital World now. Save the Celestial Angels and save the world from Lilithmon! I know you guys can do it."

"Easier said then done…thank you for your help…both of you." Kouichi thanked them.

"No problem. I wish we could do something…but we don't have the Spirits like you guys." Vincent said.

"Us too." Takuya said.

"Well you guys should get going then." Lizzy smiled.

Before they could do anything…there was something wrong. The door was smashed opened and the windows were shattered.


	6. Chapter 6:Evil Has Appeared

**(((((Chapter 6: Evil Has Appeared)))))**

"They're here!! I know they're here! I can feel the Spirit's powers!!" A demon like woman shouted flying closer to the power of the spirits. "Where?! Where are they?!" She then spotted the Frontier and the two new friends in the computer lab. She banged on the windows of the lab.

"What the hell?!" Koji and the others saw the creature and panicked.

"Who or what is that?" Vincent shouted.

"A Digimon! And I don't think it's on our side!!" Kouichi exclaimed.

"But how?! How did she get here?!"

"Not the time to ask questions, Takuya" Koji yelled. "Everyone! Put your D-Techters closer!! Maybe the spirits will show us if they're together once again!!" 

"Right!!" They all said putting their D-Techters together as the spirits powers lit brightly.

"You two!! Get out of here!! Go through the back door!! You'll be fine after that!!" Takuya explained.

"R-right!!" Lizzy and Vincent ran through the back but the creature rapidly caught up with them and stud in front of them.

"Where do you think you're going?!" She smirked lifting them both up from their collar and threw them across the lab knocking them out.

"Vincent!! Lizzy!" Takuya shouted but it was too late. They were gone and entering the Digital World.

"NO! UGH!" She smashed the computers and vanished in thin air. Lizzy and Vincent were left behind out cold.

Digital World.

The sky of the Digital World shot a thick cylinder light downward to the ocean of the Digital seas. The Frontier where there to swim to shore on their own.

"Aw man," JP lifted his arms up from the water. "I just got this uniform dry cleaned." 

"C'mon you guys…let's get to shore." Koji suggested as everyone began swimming towards the sandy shore.

"I wish we could of done something to help out Vincent and Lizzy out." Takuya muttered looking straight ahead of the sea.

"We all do…but the problem is much worse, Takuya." Kouichi said drying of his uniform coat and putting it back on. "How exactly did a Digimon get to Earth?"

"Yes, if this Lilithmon knows how to come into our world, it could become a real big problem. If the Digimon on Lilithmon side goes through to the path that leads to our world things will be a bit difficult. She could do horrible things on the other side. So we have to stop her ASAP." Zoë said twisting her blonde hair to remove the water that was hidden in her.

"That's a very good point, Zoë." Tommy smiled. "We have to work quickly and find Lilithmon, but we need more information on her." Tommy placed his coat back on.

"Then let's get started! Everyone ready?" Takuya looked


	7. Chapter 7:The Sand Kingdom Pt1

**(((((Chapter 7: The Sand Kingdom Pt. 1)))))**

Somewhere in the Digital World…

An area where there was nothing but sand wherever you looked. There, two bodies where lying on the sandy floor out cold. The bodies belonged to Vincent and Lizzy. Lizzy opened her eyes and slowly stud up.

"OW!" She placed her hands on her head. "My head…why does it hurt?" She looked in front of her and saw Vincent. "Vincent…" She ran to him and started to shake him awake. "Hey…wake up…" She shook him as he opened up his eyes lifting his head up and seeing his best friend, Lizzy. "Hey…you okay?" She smiled worried.

He smiled and sat on his knees next to his friend. "Where are we? I've never seen this before in my life."

Lizzy looked around. "Yeah…I don't remember how we got here. I do remember the others and the letter that Ophanimon gave us…" She looked at Vincent.

"That's right!!" Vincent recalled standing up. "The letter! The book, the others that we met at the High School in Japan! And Ophanimon…"

"You still have the book right?" Lizzy asked him as he searched on the sandy floor to find it. "Good. Put it in here, that way we won't lose it if I keep hold of it." She placed the book inside her bag and buttons it up to keep it safe.

"Good job. Now we need to get out of this heat and into a safer place."

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to wear all black today, Vincent."

"Well…I wouldn't have worn it if I knew I was going to be stuck in a desert, Lizzy." He copied her tone which made her stare at him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Then, she spotted a near by village that blended with the sand. "Hey…look! It's a village…but what's it doing here in a desert? It's to hot to be settled here."

"Yeah. Let's go check it out, Liz." They walked to the village. After a few minutes of walking in the desert like area, they reached their point and stud in front of the village's entrance.

"Wow…" They stud in front of a 10 foot tall gate. "That's a huge entrance." 

"You got that right. Maybe we shouldn't…"

"COME ON, VINCENT!!!" Lizzy grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the entrance. "It wouldn't hurt to go in and meet new people!!" She stopped herself and corrected herself. "Actually more like meeting new Digimon friends!! YAY!!" She pulled him near the entrance.

"But how do we get inside?"

"You two!! Why do you stand near the entrance to our village!!?" A giant wolf like creature with armor around its body appeared jumping off from a giant tree near the entrance.

"Whoa!! What a big wolf!! I never saw a wolf that big at all." Lizzy held Vincent's arm tightly.

"Answer me." He demanded.

'Rude much?' Lizzy thought. "We just happened to pass by and we're looking for a place to hang out in and we'll be out of the village in a couple of minutes…maybe hours depends on what you guys have to look at." 

"Liz…listen we just came by to see your village, that's all."

"Are you allies with Lilithmon?! We do not accept visits from Digimon that ally with her!!"

"Lilithmon?! We're against her! Our new friends are looking for her to destroy her and save this world from chaos!!" Lizzy exclaimed.

"Find her and destroy her?!" He looked at them for moment and laughed. "HA!! You're friends cannot destroy her!!"

"Why not? They have the Spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors!! Shouldn't that be enough?"

"The Legendary Warriors you say? That will never be enough…even if they have all ten spirits." He sounded sad.

"Why not? I thought that the Warriors would be enough to destroy Lilithmon."

"I wish it was…but I would seem that they will not be enough. I can show you…" He said. "I must know your names first…" 

"Oh! I'm Lizzy!!" 

"Vincent. And yours?" 

"I am Garurumon. The Gate Keeper of the Sand Kingdom." 


	8. Chapter 8:The Sand Kingdom Pt2

**(((((Chapter 8: The Sand Kingdom Pt. 2)))))**

"The Sand Kingdom? Is…that a real Kingdom?" Vincent asked unsure.

Yes it is." He opened the gates a bit and looked back at them. "Please follow me if you will."

"Right." Lizzy and Vincent followed behind him and saw great things around them. New Digimon and how they lived. They lived as if they were humans. They did the same things that humans did.

"Wow. It's like back home only different." Lizzy said looking around.

They were headed to the Kingdom's main building and it was right in the center of the whole kingdom.

"Where are we exactly?" Vincent looked up at the building and then down at Garurumon.

"We are where the Queen lives. The whole reason why we live here in the Sand Kingdom. Welcome to Sabaku Castle."

"Sabaku Castle…that's a nice name for a building."

"Here…you will meet with the Queen. If she asked you a question you must answer her quickly, and follow all of her orders when she tells you to do. If you harm the castle or the queen you will be sentence to a death penalty." 

"Geez…strict much?" Lizzy rolled her eyes.

"We get it. Don't touch or harm anything or the Queen." Vincent rolled his eyes. "Gosh…"

"Yes. Please come with me."

"Right behind you." They again followed him into the castle and they saw the inside was complete different from the outside. It was made from glass; the entire castle was made from crystal like glass.

"Whoa!! Nice crib!" Lizzy exclaimed being all amazed. "You should be on the show 'Cribs'!! So you can show off your house!!"

"Anyway…please let me introduce you to our queen," He opened doors in front of him that led into a different room with the queen inside sitting on her throne…bored.

"GARURUMON!!!" She yelled from across the room. "You came back!!" She flew towards him and then gave him a…huge.

"Yes…the only reason why I came back to you is because I have visitors for you, my queen."

"Oh?" She stud next to the two of them. "And what type of Digimon are you?"

"Actually, we're pretty much human. We're not Digimon at all." Lizzy answered.

"Humans?!!" She seemed excited. "I always wanted to meet a human ever since I heard about the legendary warriors!! It's amazing!!"

"Aren't you….um," Vincent began as she floated next to him. "Young to be queen? I mean you look like our age."

"Oh? You really think so? That's silly!! Digimon do not age at all! They're just born small and die young or old."

"I see."

"But you humans are such interesting creatures!! And very cute!!" She pinched Vincent's cheek.

"Ow…" He rubbed it after.

"My queen…please act more mature then you are right now."

"Sigh…okay. So tell me humans…why do you walk on our land?"

"Well…" Lizzy looked at her. "I dunno now that I think about it."

"We're here because Ophanimon and the two other Celestial Angels brought us here, as well as the Warriors. WE have no clue were they are though." Vincent explained.

"Ah!! You mean…my older sister sent you to our world?!"

"EH?" The two looked confused.


End file.
